


feint; margin

by Hannahmayski



Series: Supernatural S1 codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e10 Asylum, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01, also just the idea that your entire understanding of the world is shattered, and that you didn't just nearly get murdered in a haunted asylum by a homicidal ghost, at least to protect herself, bonkers im telling u, i could literally talk abt her all day, i just imagine kat passively doing research, i would kill and die for kat, in just a few hours and now you have to go out and act like everything is Normal, more like them being generally albeit unintentionally intimidating, outside pov, she doesn't want to know but she needs to know about monsters, the thin line between being terrifying and comforting and the winchesters walk it every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: At least Kat knows that even if the bogeyman exists, it has something to be scared of too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Kat (Supernatural: Asylum)/Gavin (Supernatural: Asylum)
Series: Supernatural S1 codas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	feint; margin

Kat finds out ghosts exist, some of them are nice, some of them are murderous and all of them are terrifying.

She hands the gun back to Dean once they're out of the asylum, and she gulps in the fresh air like she's taking her first breaths, her first steps.

The streets look the same, failing steet lamps dousing them all in a soft white glow, but everything's coated in something darker she can't explain, and it scratches at her insides

Sam and Dean are busying themselves with their car, packing away guns and whatever other equipment monster-hunters carry with them that she isn’t sure she wants to know about.

She wants to ask them a million questions, about anything, everything but she doesn't. She's rooted to the spot outside the gates, like she's waiting to be dismissed.

Gavin leans against her, but she doesn't lean back, just watches the two men send each other weird glances that she can't interpret. She looks at the scars that litter both of them, Dean's bend out fingers and bow-legged walk, thick, raw scars around Sam's neck like someone tried to claw his throat out - and she doesn't want to know. The questions die on her tongue until all she can taste is old saliva she forgot to swallow.

She tries to imagine life before, when Gavin was just her idiot boyfriend and the biggest threat in her life was the impending due date of her history essay and homicidal ghosts in abandoned asylums didn't exist. 

Gavin's grips her arm and he feels too close, his breath brushes down her neck and she can feel him trembling against her. It takes all of her not to shrug him off -  _ he's just scared _ \- she tells herself, like that fixes anything at all.

School is tomorrow and she was going to finish off her history paper once she got back home and then sleep for a few hours, head to school- and it feels like a mountain in front of her.

The history paper due in the next three days sits on the desk in her bedroom, well researched and planned out and she's proud of it. And it feels so utterly meaningless.

She's going to go home, lie through her teeth to her parents and say she and Gavin had a nice night, lie to her friends and say the asylum was fucking stupid and nothing happened and she'll hand her paper into Miss Gilbert's class like the the origins and growth of the Silk Road has any bearing on the fact that monsters exist.

Sam is suddenly in front of her - looming and bloodied, it's an embarrassing few seconds between looking at the bruise blossoming across his cheek and understanding he's got a piece of paper in his hand held out for her.

"If you ever need any help, you can give us a call," he's saying to her - and this is  _ real.  _ For these guys, a homicidal ghost in an asylum is normal, just another Tuesday.

"Holy fuck," Gavin whispers behind her, still pressed against her side. She can feel the sweat of his palm brush against the bare skin of her wrist. 

Sam smiles at them, and she supposes it's supposed to be comforting, but his teeth catch the light in the dim glow of the street light, engulfing his eyes in darkness, and Kat thinks it would be easy to be afraid of them too. All scars and healed-wrong bones, more fights than she's ever been in and she's had a few scraps here and there, regardless of what Gavin thinks.

"Thanks," she says, and the card slips into her fingers. The writing is neat, numbers stretched carefully across an invisible line and  _ Sam Winchester  _ written below. It sounds like a fake name. 

"It's a lot to take in," Dean cuts in, and he's watching them carefully, eyes drifting between them with a steadiness that Kat feels so far from ever being able to feel again it’s almost inconceivable. 

"Next time you hear rumours a place is haunted, stay out," he says, a smirk plays along his lips, and Kat isn't scared of them, they just spent the last few hours risking their lives for them, but still. She thinks if she met them under other circumstances, she'd cross the street from the one they were walking on.

"Thanks," she says. Kat nods at Sam as he turns away from her and grabs Gavin's bicep dragging him along back to the car, still where they left it. Nothing really feels the same anymore, every step is like one she's never taken before. She expects the world to be different, to shift and look different because monsters exist 

At least she knows that even if the bogeyman exists, it has something to be scared of too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just the idea that your entire understanding of the world is shattered in just a few hours and then you have to just. Go on and be Normal. Like you find out that ghosts exist and then you have to go to school and act like you're not questioning the entire fabric that holds the universe together. 
> 
> Sitting in the middle of English class having an existential crisis because suddenly that weird shit you saw in third grade just became 1000000% more fucking terrifying.


End file.
